nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Saiga-12
The Saiga-12 is a semi-automatic shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and various non-canon creations in the wiki. Canon ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Saiga-12 is known as the '''S12' and can be obtained from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It possesses a 10 round magazine and 30 rounds in reserve. 'Performance' The S12 isn't necessarily an effective weapon, as it loses it's effectiveness by round 10. In addition to this, the S12 has a longer reload time and only 40 rounds. It can be fired faster, however, which will render it effective against a few zombies, but the player will run out of ammo quickly. 'Pack-a-Punched Variant' The Pack-a-Punched S12 becomes the "Synthetic Dozen," which adds more power and an extra 10 rounds to the weapon. Like it's un-Pack-a-Punched counterpart with other un-Pack-a-Punched weapons, the Synthetic Dozen does not perform well against other Pack-a-Punched weapons and will run out of ammo quickly. Non-Canon 'Remember When...' The Saiga-12 appears in the Remember When... storyline. It has a moderate rate of fire, low penetration power and moderate recoil. It is one out of seven shotguns in the storyline. It has good damage, which is great for higher rounds and it is the most powerful shotgun in the storyline. This weapon has a moderate ammo conserve of 100 rounds in reserve and 10 rounds in the weapon. It can only be obtained via the Mystery Box. Effectiveness The Saiga-12 is a great weapon to have because of its high damage. It has a one-hit kill up until Round 7, except for Hellhounds and Catbeasts, where it has a one-hit kill up until Round 10. Its moderate recoil, like most other shotguns, can make aiming down the sights difficult while firing the weapon. It is recommended for the player to hipfire the weapon and fire one shot at a time. Its low penetration power, like all other shotguns, makes it useless when shooting through objects, so the player is advised to aim carefully. The Saiga-12 should be pack-a-punched by Round 19. Pack-a-Punched Variant When pack-a-punched, the Saiga-12 becomes the Stormer. When it is upgraded, its damage increases to 350-435. Its magazine size also increases to 30 rounds, which makes its reserve ammo increase to 300 rounds. This weapon gains full-auto capability, which increases its rate of fire to 750 RPM, and a drum magazine (for cosmetic purposes only.) This weapon should be traded for a Wonder Weapon by Round 26. 'Fizzywizzy' Effectiveness The Saiga-12 is considered superior to the other Shotguns because of it's high damage. It is a one hit kill until round 13. It can only be recieved from the Mystery Box. Pack-a-Punch When upgraded it becomes Super 12 Gauge Shotgun obtaining a larger magazine, Incendiary Rounds and increased ammo capacity. ''A Darker Shade of White The '''Saiga-12' appears in A Darker Shade of White as a Wall Weapon. Effectiveness It's a fairly powerful gun like the Stakeout. However, many people consider it superior as a whole clip is reloaded at once. D4MN-13 When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the D4MN-13. It is considered to be one of the best Wall Weapons to Pack-a-Punch as it gains a Full Auto upgrade and a drum magazine which holds 20 rounds. G1BB3R When Super Punched it becomes the G1BB3R. Like the D4MN-13 it is reccomended to upgrade as, while you don't get a huge upgrade like Full Auto, you get more ammo, a larger clip, more damage, a boosted ROF and a randomized Red Dot Sight. Trivia *D4MN-13 translates to Damn 13 and G1BB3R translates to Gibber. Trivia *This weapon originally appeared in three different non-canon storylines before being officially confirmed to appear in Tranzit. Casted Shadows The Saiga-12 is scheduled to appear in the Casted Shadows storyline. Category:Fizzywizzy's Weapons Category:Fizzywizzy Category:Shotguns Category:Semi-Automatic Weapons Category:900bv Category:900bv's Weapons Category:A Darker Shade of White Category:Remember When... Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Weapons Category:Tranzit Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Canon Category:Canon Weapons